Vacuum cleaners which utilise cyclonic separators are well known. Examples of such vacuum cleaners are shown in EP 0 042 723, EP 1 370 173 and EP 1 268 076. In general, an airflow in which dirt and dust is entrained enters a first cyclonic separator via a tangential inlet which causes the airflow to follow a spiral or helical path within a collecting chamber so that the dirt and dust is separated from the airflow. Relatively clean air passes out of the chamber whilst the separated dirt and dust is collected therein. In some applications, and as described in EP 0 042 723, the airflow is then passed to a second cyclonic separator which is capable of separating finer dirt and dust than the first cyclonic separator. The cleaned airflow then exits the collecting chamber.
The absence of a bag in a cyclonic vacuum cleaner can create difficulties for the disposal of the dirt and dust which is collected by the cleaner. When the collecting chamber of a vacuum cleaner such as that described in EP 0 042 723 becomes full, a user typically removes the collecting chamber from the main body of the machine and tips the collecting chamber upside down. Often it may be necessary for the user to dislodge the dirt manually, which can be inconvenient.
An improved arrangement is disclosed in EP 1 023 864. EP 1 023 864 describes a vacuum cleaner with a collecting chamber which can be removed from a main body of the cleaner for emptying. A lower closure of the dust-collecting chamber is attached by way of a hinge to the remainder of the chamber and the closure can be released by pressing a release button.
However, the arrangement shown in EP 1 023 864 permits the user inadvertently to press the release button whilst the collecting chamber is still attached to the main body. This may result in the lower closure opening as soon as the collecting chamber is lifted away from the main body, spilling dirt and dust from the collecting chamber. EP 1 377 197 discloses a vacuum cleaner in which the operation of the release button is inhibited when the collecting chamber is stored on the main body of the vacuum cleaner. This is achieved by providing a barrier which physically prevents the user from operating the release button when the collecting chamber is stored on the main body.
Whilst useful, the arrangements disclosed in EP 1 023 864 and EP 1 377 197 each involve separate mechanisms to release the collecting chamber from the vacuum cleaner and to open the lower closure for emptying purposes. Multiple mechanisms such as these require space, additional parts and can be more difficult for a user to operate.